


WWS Earth Mascots

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Girl - Freeform, Multi, Other, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, Vore, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: A handful of earth children are picked to be mascots in the first ever interplanetary soccer match, unfortunately cultural differences lead to unforeseen circumstances.
Kudos: 22





	WWS Earth Mascots

Eleven year old Oscar could hardly contain his excitement as he pulled the white soccer sock up over his bulging muscled left leg. His little white uniform of short sleeve shirt and baggy sport shorts complimenting his bleached fair blonde shoulder length mop of hair. Looking across he saw his best friend Sam smiling back at him with grinning white teeth, dimples puncturing his cheeks with feverish joy as he lifted one foot up onto the changing room bench to tie the laces on his boot.

Sam was the same age as Oscar but a few inches shorter with buzzcut head of blonde hair resulting in his ears to appear rather large and outwork sticking. The two of them quickly became friends after meeting weeks earlier during the celebrations for mascot winners and now their bright blue eyes twinkled at each other as the sounds of the crowds out in the stadium drummed through to the changing rooms.

“OK boys and girls,” ordered the young tracksuit wearing supervisor, “It’s time to take your positions in the tunnel where you’ll be assigned a player”

High pitched giggles and laughter ran through the room as seven young boys and four girls ranging between ages 8 and 12 rushed to finish getting dressed in their soccer kit.

“I cant believe this is really happening bruv,” Said Oscar as he finished tying his last bootlace.

“I know,” Replied Sam sliding a shin pad into his socks, “It seems years ago since they said on tv about the competition.”

“Doesn’t it though,” laughed Oscar standing up as the other children started to file out of the changing room, ”like, i never thought i would win and be a mascot for an alien!”

Sam stood up beside his friend and the two young boys pushed and shoved each other playfully, their studded soccer boots clacking as they left the room to join the other mascots. 

Around the world the live broadcast had already started and was already shaping up to be the most watched show in earths history.

“It seems only yesterday that a space craft from another galaxy made contact with our small planet and landed.” Said the female host of World Wide Sport, “And now WWS are proud to present live coverage of the first ever interplanetary soccer match between Earth and Kuthan Ka.”

The mega stadium was packed full of thousands of people chanting and singing as they waited for the players to emerge from the tunnel.

“It is hoped,” Continued the broadcast host, “this historic event will bring our two species together, sharing and understanding our cultural differences for a prosperous friendship and beneficial future together.”

Suddenly the crowds started to cheer as out of the tunnel marched the two teams side by side. On the right was earth team dressed in brilliant white soccer uniforms. Beside each player wiggled a small alien creature of about 4ft high resembling a grinning blob with a large eye and six stumpy tentacles. Each Earth player had hold of a tentacle as they walked out onto the pitch.

On the left waddled the Kuthan Ka team. Giant 7ft tall alien blobs of slimy skin supported by six large undulating tentacles. A giant eye at the centre of the blobs looked around the stadium at the cheering crowd. Big grinning alien mouths stretched almost entirely across the middle of their blobby bodies. 

Beside the aliens walked the young human children holding a tentacle in hand.

“And here we can see the winners of the WWS Earth mascots,” announced the broadcast host to the world, “Eleven bright young hopefuls picked from over a million submissions, they are representing our planets future.”

Oscar felt slime from the tentacle he was holding dribble down his smooth arm to his elbow. Trying his best to smile and not cringe he looked up at the alien team captain beside him to see it’s big bulbous eye looking back while licking its big slimy lips.

“I am honoured to have you” Gurgled the alien to the little human boy, “You look very agreeable”

Oscar flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes looking behind him at Sam who gave a half hearted grin and a little thumbs up.

Soon both teams where out on the pitch in two lines with their mascots in front of each player. The earthling mascots looked over at the earth team standing to attention waiting for the world anthem to begin. Their hands on top of their little alien blob mascots.

Oscar looked over to the skinny asian boy on his left called Akio who started to spit away slime from a tentacle that had slid over his cheek. In fact all the human children were looking to each other as they started to feel very uncomfortable being there.

“And now for the world anthems,” stated the broadcast host. “for the first time in earth history, we will now hear the world anthem of Kuthan Ka!”

The stadium suddenly erupted with a wave of ethereal sounds, pulsating spiralling motifs that silenced the crowds in the stadiums and at home.

Oscar felt the sound vibrations ripple through his young body. He had never heard anything quite like it and started to relax as the alien player started to wrap its slimy tentacles around it’s human mascot.

Before he realised what was happening the alien had slipped off Oscars boots and was peeling off the long socks to reveal the boys smooth muscled little soccer player legs. It wasn’t until his shirt was pulled over his face that he snapped out of the trance, his screams muffled into the nylon.

The aliens slimy tentacles slid over his smooth exposed skin, feeling the ripples of his ribs, tweaking the nubs of his small nipples. Each tentacle had dime sized suckers with which to taste Oscars flesh and boy did it like the taste of Oscar.

The boy struggled and pushed against the strong alien limbs and glanced over to his left to see the Akio had been completely stripped naked by his alien player, his little asian cock flapping about above a soft little pouch. Oscar froze as he watched a tentacle slide up between the boys legs slowly pushing in through the boys little puckered hole causing his tiny toes to curl and his eye open wide.

It was then Oscar felt his shorts and underwear being tugged down his smooth legs to be dropped on the grass pitch in a pool of child soccer clothes. He knew what was coming and tensed up as he felt slimy flesh start to probe his virgin boy hole.

As the tentacle slowly pushed into him Oscar drew in a quick breath looking to his right. Looking back at him was his friend Sam, who was also completely stripped of his kit. A tentacle was so far up inside Sam that he was suspended in the air like a lolly pop. Oscar noticed Sams boyish smooth cock was hard as a nail. He suddenly thought about the times he had fantasised seeing Sam naked, and here he was now, his slim smooth body completely on show with a raging three inch boner. It was then Oscar realised his own little cock was also hard.

A little scream alerted him to the other children in the line. Some were still having clothes peeled off them. The four girls having tentacles plunged between their virgin pussies as they were lifted up in front of the alien players kicking and screaming along with the other boys.

The crowd in the stadium were either shocked into silence or under the calm influence of the Anthem being played as they watched eleven children stripped out of soccer kits and tentacle raped.

A muffled scream brought Oscars attention back the asian boy Akio, turning just in time to witness two little legs sticking out the grinning mouth of the alien before it slurped them through its lips and swallowed with a big gulp. 

All down the line aliens started opening their big mouths, placing the naked children onto their big slimy tongues. Some pushed them in head first and swallowed with a single gulp. Others rolled the child around on their tongue savouring the taste of earth mascot while exploring the tight little nooks and creases of the child's flesh.

Oscars body was pushed up against the lips of his alien player by the tentacle still up his boy bum. He felt the slimy lips smooch over his naked body and the tongue tickle his aroused boyhood parts. His legs hung below with dangling bare feet dripping with the alien slime.

“PLEASE NO,” Cried out Sam,”Don't let it eat me, i don't wanna be eaten!”

Sam was laid on his back over an aliens tongue with his legs hanging out over the giant lips. Oscars eyes locked onto Sam's scared pleading face as he reached out for his friend. Then the aliens mouth clamped down over Sam top half and there was a few moments of frantic leg kicking.

Oscars focus was drawn to Sam's hard three inch erection that suddenly throbbed four or five times before there was a faint cracking noise from inside the aliens mouth and Sam's legs dropped limp. The alien opened its mouth just enough to gulp inside Sam's legs and bare feet before swallowing with a gulp.

A moment later the alien holding Oscar opened its mouth wide and the boy found himself being pushed in across the tongue on his belly. The warmth across his body inside the mouth from his hips up contrasted with the cool breeze on his smooth bubble butt that was still outside with a tentacle sliding back and forth, in and out.

He should be terrified, he was about to be eaten, he could be crunched inside this aliens mouth like sam was. But seeing the other mascots stripped naked, seeing his friend Sam naked with a boner, feeling that tentacle go in and out of his boy bum, the feeling of being licked all over, it was pushing a feeling deep within his body to the surface.

Oscar felt compelled to push his hard three and a half inch hard cocklette against the fleshy alien tongue, forgetting where he was as his body shook uncontrollably with a tingling feeling that wracked through him from his little boy balls to the tips of his out stretched legs and twitching toes. The alien team captain felt his earthling mascots body stiffen for a few seconds before going limp, at which point it removed its tentacle from the little boys bum with a plop.

As the Kuthan Ka anthem came to an end the whole world watched as the little bare feet of Oscar the last remaining earthling mascot, was slurped between the alien team captains lips, followed by a large gulp. All that was left of the mascots where eleven piles of little soccer uniforms.

The stadium was silent. The host of the world wide broadcast was silent.

“What?” Said the Alien team captain before letting out a massive burp, “is this not how your sock-kor feasts start?”


End file.
